hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gon Freecss
Gon Freecss Profile Age: 12 Gender: Male Birthday: May 5th Gon Freecs is the main protagonist of Hunter X Hunter. He first appeared on volume 1 chapter 001 of the manga. History Gon is an optimistic, energetic and friendly kid. He is first seen on his hometown Whale Island where he lives with his Aunt Mito. His Aunt (actually his cousin in the manga) told him that his parents died in an accident when he was a baby. However, he later learns that this is not the case. When he is a young child, he is rescued from an angry mother foxbear by a stranger named Kaito. Kaito is a hunter and student of Ging Freecss, Gon's long lost father who is still alive. Kaito is looking for Ging as a final test before his master will consider him to be a true hunter. Kite's admiration of Ging awakens in Gon a lifetime goal of meeting his father. In order to find Ging, and follow in his footsteps, Gon is driven from that moment to obtain a hunter's license. His uncanny sense of smell, hearing and taste as well as his remarkable stamina serve him well on that path. Pre-Hunter Exam Gon is first seen at his home of Whale Island, fishing for The Master Of The Swamp (a giant fish with many insect like legs.) It is said that five grown men pulling together couldn't land it. Gon had to because he had a bet with Aunt Mito, saying she will let him take part in the Hunter Exam. After he succedes his aunt finally lets him enroll. Then he procedes to go visit his friend a grown up foxbear named Kon. Who Gon raised since he was a cub. Gon tells Kon that he's going to become a Hunter and that he has will do things the the animals of the forest won't like. So being Kon is the king of the forest he can't talk to Gon anymore. Kon walks away from Gon to a gathering of other animals. Gon runs away yelling "Kon you rule!" Returning home Gon speaks to his Aunt. She askes if Gon always knew his Father's trade, and also tells him his father left Gon with her when he was still a baby. To which Gon replies being a hunter must be anb important job. So important family comes second, and bing a hunter isn't for weaklings. He then says it's time for him to meet his father. He is then seen preparing to board a ship heading for the Hunter exam. Everyone in the town comes to say bye and wish him luck. Aunt Mito then comes and tells him his father didn't abandon him, she made him give up Gon. Gon says he knew be cause she never looks at him when she's lying. He gets on the boat and yells back to her that he will return as a great hunter. The first night on the boat, their was a huge storm. Tossing about most of the would-be hunters. After the storm the captain walks around to see only two canidates are still able to move. But Gon is running back and forth trying to take care of the sea-sick. Later on Gon is standing on the front of the boat where he predects they will be hit by another storm this one 3 times the size as the previous night. The captain askes how he know to which Gon gives him 3 examples. The captain knows he is correct and not guessing, he sees Ging in Gon. He askes who Gon's father is, and finds he is correct. The captain shows Gon how to steer the boat, he also announces that the next storm was coming and anyone who wanted off should right now. All but the three leave being Gon , Kurapika, and Leorio. The captain asks why they all wanted to be hunters. Gon answers the other two don't. Leorio asks why they should tell him when he just drives the bus. To which the captain says he screens applicants and it was up to him rather or not they pass. The other two fold and tell him. While explaining Kurapika annoys Leorio to the point they go out into the storm to fight. When a crew member jumped in to stop them he falls over board and Gon jumps after him narrowly falling into the ocean. The other two grab his ankles in time to pull them both back on board. After that the captain says he still hasn't shown Gon how to stear the ship and he runs off to learn. When they reach land the captain ives them a hint to head to a far off tree, they didn't know someone else heard the advice. Gon decides to go, and Kurapika decides to tag along. Leorio stays until he finds that there was another trick to weed out the weak. And he runs off to join the other two. Later they reach a village that seems to be deserted but Gon says he can hear them and so can Kurapika. Then the whole population of the village comes out to start "The mind boggling two choice quiz. In which the leaderof the village asks two questions and all they can say is 1 or 2. The man who heard the clue walks in and says he'll go first. she asks him the question. "Men have taken your mom and true love captive who do you save" He chooses one thinking that's what she wants him to say. She says he may go. Leorio starts yelling because of the preposterous question. Kurapika tells him to be quiet seeing Gon has heard something. She asked another immposible question and Leorio attacks her. Kurapika block it stating they passed he asked how. Kurapika replies that silence was the answer he says he heard the other man scream, meaning he was killed,but no one knows how. Gon then says he still didn't know the answer, what if something like that happened in real life. After they walk away the chief says he has got the point of her quiz. After a short walk they came to a couple in a small hut, that was being attacked by a magical beast. The beast took off with the lady followed by Gon and Kurapika, Leorio stayed behind to take care of the man. While chasing after the creature Gon pulled ahead of Kurapika, he closed in to the creature and bashed it on the head. It dropped the girl who was caught by Kurapika. The creature got away from Gon, but he kept chasing. Soon he came to clearing where the creature attacked him. Gon mearly said hi and asked where the one he hit went to. It was reveled that both the creature's and the couple were a family and the ones who would take the three to the Hunter exam. After a short trip they arrived at a small resturant. Were the disguised magical beast ordered a specific meal, the cook sat them in a room and delivered the meal. The room actually an elevator started to drop. As they made their way down Kurapika and Leorio tried to find out why Gon was really taking the test for the wealth, or the adventure. He didn't answer. The elevator stopped at the first stage of the Hunter Exam. Gon's hunter exam starts with him getting targeted by rookie hunter Tonpa. Tonpa first introduced himself as a friend trying to help Gon. Tonpa then introduced some of the other regulars. Such as Bourbon the snake charmer, Todo the Wrestler, The Amori brothers, Geretta the huntsman. While doing the introductions their was a blood curtiling scream, they looked to see a man missing his arms. The man standing in front of him was introduced as Hisoka, he cut the mans arms off because he bumped into him. Tonpa then offered Gon and the other two some juice. Gon being the first to taste spit it back out saying it tasted funny, the Kurapika, and Leorio dumped them on the ground. Afterward Tonpa made a hasty apology. After that their was a loud burp, they looked over to see a man holding a keychain. Who states that regestration was closed and the hunter exam has officialy begun. Hunter Exam The man then began to walk saying that the hunter exam will be rigorus. He started walking faster. The man said his name is Satotz, every one begins to run. A kid on a skateboard ends up next to Gon, he asks how old Gon was. Tells him almost 12, the kid jumps off his board and introduces himself as Killua. Gon looking back seeing Leorio back and falling he drops his breifcase, he then gets his second wind and runs past. Gon uses his fishing pole and carries while he's running. After running for 80 km they come to a set of stairs and start climbing, Satotz starts to pick up the pace. While climbing Gon asks Killua why he's taking the Hunter exam. He answers he just heard the exam was tough, he asked Gon why he was taking it. Gon told him about Kite and his dad Ging. Nen Ablities His nen type is reinforcement, which accounts for his great strength and recuperative abilities. His hatsu is called JaJanken which is a play on the japanese word "janken" which refers to the game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors". The unusual name of his hatsu was created when Gon stuttered when informing the hunter Knuckle Bine that his hatsu was called "janken". Jajanken consists of three parts. His main attack is "Rock", a simple reinforcement-type attack focusing all his nen into his fist. His ranged attack is "Paper", an emission-type attack that fires a relatively weak ball of energy from his palm. His mid-ranged attack is "Scissors", a transformation-type attack that forms a blade of nen that is attached to his first two fingers. These three attacks are all initiated with the traditional pose and shout of a game of janken. category:characters